


Modern Les Mis AU Headcanons

by bobbysingersgirl



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Modern AU, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 18:18:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/738677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbysingersgirl/pseuds/bobbysingersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Headcanons for my Modern Les Mis AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Muschietta

  1. FC is Emmy Rossum
  2. Owns a books store called _The Literary Mistress_
  3. Only wears jeans and book related t-shirts
  4. Hides all medicine relate books from Joly
  5. Goes on weekend adventures with Joly and Bossuet
  6. Lives in apartment above her shop
  7. Reads _Jane Eyre_ every year at Christmas
  8. Writes in her spare time 
  9. Sings in the shower
  10. Drinks her coffee black with two cubes of brown sugar
  11. Watches Gavroche when Eponine can't
  12. Group cook
  13. will hit people with a wooden spoon when angry
  14. Met Cosette and Eponine when they were looking for a job and came into the store (That's how she was introduced to Friends of the ABC)
  15. 27 years old




	2. Cosette Headcanons

  1. FC is Amanda Seyfried
  2. Studied journalism in college
  3. Works as a grant writer for local animal shelter
  4. Dresses in vintage clothing and often looks to good for her job
  5. can hold her alcohol better than most of the boys
  6. Lives with Marius in a small Victorian-style shack that they are able to keep very pretty
  7. Has a small mutt names Bishop
  8. Can't cook to save her life
  9. Kickboxer (takes class with Grantaire and often is able beat handle class better than him)
  10. Met Marius at a party in college
  11. Roomed with Eponine in college
  12. 25 years old
  13. Puts her hair in pony tail when angry




	3. Eponine Headcanons

  1. FC is Samantha Barks
  2. Works as barista, waitress, bartender, and bag girl (all at separate places)
  3. Tends to wear sweatshirts and jeans
  4. Rooms with Enjolras and Grantaire
  5. Takes care of Gavroche (lives with them)
  6. Reads to Gavroche before bed
  7. Does most handy work around the apartment
  8. Likes old things
  9. Favorite book is Oliver Twist
  10. Goes to lunch with Cosette every week
  11. Doesn't accept if her friends offer financial aid
  12. Maid for Marius
  13. 23 years old




End file.
